ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamut (Server)
This is one of the many worlds of FFXI. It was one of 20 servers activated upon the original release of FFXI in Japan. ID Number: 00 Activation Date: May 16, 2002 Since March 17, 2009 it's closed for Character Creation due to overcrowding. Recently Reopened in the March 2010 Update History in the FF Series One of the most recognizable characters of the Final Fantasy series, Bahamut has always been a dark, dull-colored talking dragon known for his defense-piercing power. As a summon, he has appeared in Final Fantasies III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XIII, and Tactics, though his role was divided amongst several non-elemental summons in the later games of the series. Bahamut has also appeared as a character in the original Final Fantasy. In that game, Bahamut was the King of the Dragons of the Cardia Islands. When given a rat's tail, he would provide the heroes of the game with the class upgrade, making them more powerful with better gains to their statistics. He also appears as a character in Final Fantasy XI. Bahamut's personality has shifted somewhat since his original form in Final Fantasy. In that game, he was wise and benevolent. However, in most of the games of the series, Bahamut is a stubborn and hostile dragon with contempt for humans. Bahamut's appearance has usually been depicted as a medium to dark-gray winged dragon in Final Fantasies III, V, VI, VII, IX, XI; a dark slate gray in Final Fantasies IV and VIII; and had a black metallic hide in Final Fantasy X. His most unusual form was in Final Fantasy IX. While dragonic in form, his head contained two large horns, a spike-crest on his head, a mouth of sharp teeth, but no eyes-- effectively giving the appearance of a dragon-alien hybrid. Bahamut was not made into a summonable avatar in Final Fantasy XI because the development team felt it would weaken the potent image Bahamut conveys. They also felt that there were several issues surrounding implementing Bahamut as a summon (namely its signature moves would have to be weakened and a smaller version than the original would have to be summoned) [place link to interview stating this here]. * In Final Fantasy III, Bahamut was a fearsome giant dragon that protected his nest of fledgling dragons atop a mountain on the Floating Continent. He only frequented mountaintops or mountain meadows, and thus the ability to reach him (Bahamut's Cave) was limited to the mountain-crossing airship, the Invincible. Once defeated, you could buy extra copies of Bahamut for sixty-five thousand (65,000) gil from the magic shop in Forbidden Land Eureka. He was classified as level eight summon magic; level eight being the highest magic level. * In Final Fantasy IV, he was was called The God of Summoned Monsters, their god and creator. He watched over them from the moon with two assistants. He would only allow Rydia to summon him if she and her colleagues could defeat him in combat, proving whether or not they have the power of light. * In Final Fantasy V he was originally the Bird Peninsula on World One, a large peninsula (giving some clue to how large he is in this game). When the two worlds are recombined, he becomes free from the earth and roosts at the North Mountain, where he can be fought. He was classified as level five summon magic; five being the highest summon magic level. * In Final Fantasy VI, he is a long-slain Esper whose Magicite remains are held inside Doom Gaze, a flying skeletal bat creature only freed from its earthen prison when the world is ruined. * In Final Fantasy VII, there were three separate Bahamut Materia. ** The first was the standard Bahamut, whose Materia is found when the Red Dragon is defeated in the Temple of the Ancients. This form was a large giant gray 2-winged dragon who attacked from the air with "Mega Flare." ** The second was Neo Bahamut, whose Materia was found in the Whirlwind Maze just outside the Northern Crater. This form was a larger giant blood-red 4-winged dragon who attacked from high in the sky with "Giga Flare." ** The third was Bahamut ZERO, learnable from the Huge Materia (or excavated at the Bone Village if one of the Huge Materia was not obtained.) This form was an even larger giant silver six-winged dragon that attacked with "Tera Flare" from space. * In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kadaj summoned a new form of Bahamut to attack Midgar: Bahamut SIN. Of huge size and power, he resembled the Bahamut seen in Final Fantasy X. During his assault on Midgar, he was eventually brought down and defeated by a team effort from the original Final Fantasy VII heroes, with a little help from the deceased Aeris/Aerith. * In Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core Bahamut is portrayed as two beings, Bahamut and Bahamut Fury. ** Bahamut is available as an enemy in Missions and the storyline and uses the classic Mega Flare ability. ** Bahamut Fury is reminiscent of Bahamut ZERO in Final Fantasy VII, instead with a long horned nose and with a more metallic, technical hybrid look. His best attack is called Exa Flare. * In Final Fantasy VIII, he was located in the Deep Sea Reseach Facility, a ruined research facility. The facility was located in the distant southwest corner of the world, and was charged with investigating the ruins of an unknown dead civilization on the ocean floor. In this game, he must be fought and defeated after he presents the heroes of the game with a riddle. * In Final Fantasy IX, he is found inside the gemstone Garnet and appears as a terrifying monster (the least dragon-like of the Bahamuts) used by Kuja to lay waste to Alexandria. Bahamut duels with Alexander, protector of Alexandria and mega-Eidolon. Though Alexander blows the beast away, the party gains the ability to summon him alive and well when Beatrix, captain of the Alexandrian guards, gives the Garnet to Princess Garnet. * In Final Fantasy X, Bahamut is an aeon located in the Cloister of Trials in the city of Bevelle, which was one of the stops on a Summoner's pilgrimage in the Yevon religion. His Fayth was a young boy in a purple hooded vest with black pants. This Fayth reveals much of Spira's secret to Yuna and her guardians, and granted a Summoner his power if he/she passed the trials. * In Final Fantasy XI, Bahamut is a Terrestrial Avatar and is known as the Conqueror of the Skies. He cannot be obtained as a summon, but is the ruler of the Wyrms and holds in contempt the five races of Vana'Diel. He was a prominent adversary in the Chains of Promathia storyline. He slept on the floor of the Sea of Shu'Meyo for ten thousand (10,000) years after his failed assault on the Zilart at the Celestial Capital of Al'Taieu. The opening events of the Chains of Promathia storyline caused him to awaken. * In FFXIII, Bahamut is an Eidolon, a spirit that appears to l'Cie when they begin to despair their fate. Bahamut appears to Fang, ands he must "impress" him to obtain him as a summon. Like other Eidolons in FFXIII, Bahamut appears to be mechanical, and is capable of transforming into a "Gestalt Mode." Bahamut is able to transform into a flying dragon. Special Moves: * Flares: Non-elemental attack on all enemies that ignores defense. ** Mega Flare *** Final Fantasies III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, and XIII. ** Sun Flare *** Final Fantasy VI * Aura: Casts Haste on all allies ** Final Fantasy III * Rend: Instant Death attack on one enemy ** Final Fantasy III * Impulse: Damages all enemies, but causes Bahamut to lose a turn afterwards ** Final Fantasy X * Hunting Dive: Swoops down and strikes targets, causing staggered enemies to be launched into the air ** Final Fantasy XIII (Gestalt Mode) * Aerial Loop: Strikes target, catapulting it upward ** Final Fantasy XIII (Gestalt Mode) * Obliterating Breath: Charges forward and damages target ** Final Fantasy XIII (Gestalt Mode) * Pulsar Burst: Soars upward, damaging targets in range with intense light ** Final Fantasy XIII (Gestalt Mode) * Bahamut: Non-elemental attack on all enemies ** Final Fantasy Tactics *'Spells:' Various elemental spells. ** Final Fantasy X In Final Fantasy XI, Bahamut uses Megaflare, Gigaflare, Teraflare, each of which is now classified as Fire-Elemental damage. He also uses several powerful Fire-element spells (Fire V, Firaga IV, Flare II), powerful debuffs & enfeebles (Dispelga, Silencega, Graviga), and powerful healing and buffs (Cure V, Protect V, Shell V, Stoneskin, Phalanx), as well as several Wyrm family TP moves. Attributes: Final Fantasy VI *Offers HP+50% Level Up Bonus *Teaches Flare Final Fantasy VII *Bahamut **Magic Power +1, Magic Defense +1, HP Max -5%, MP Max +5% *Neo Bahamut **Magic Power +2, Magic Defense +2, HP Max -10%, MP Max +10% *Bahamut ZERO **Magic Power +4, Magic Defense +4, HP Max -10%, MP Max +15% Final Fantasy VIII *Stat Junction: Abilityx4 *Command Junction: Magic, GF, Draw, Item *Character Ability: Str+60%, Mag+60%, Mug, Move-HP Up, Auto-Protect, Expendx2-1 *Party Ability: Rare Items *GF Ability: SumMag+10%,20%,30%,40%, GFHP+10%,20%,30%,40%, Boost *Refine Ability: Forbid Mag-RF *Compatibility Item: Shaman Stone *GF Rival: None (slightly lowers compatibility with the other 15 GFs) *Compatibility-Boosting Magic Spells: Holy, Flare, Meteor, Quake, Tornado, Ultima, Apocalypse (all only slightly) *Compatibility-Lowering Magic Spells: None Other Attributes: * In Final Fantasy VII, gives Hidden-element to weapon/armor when linked with Elemental materia. * In Final Fantasy IX, Bahamut's attack strength was related to the number of Garnet gems in the player's inventory. * In Final Fantasy X, Bahamut already could exceed the damage limit; no celestial weapon was needed. Historical Background Bahamut (Arabic: بهموت Bahamūt) is originally an aquatic figure of Arabic mythology, though this figure has been significantly altered in the process of modernization. Bahamut is an enormous fish that resides in a vast sea. He supports a huge bull named Kujata who has four thousand eyes, and the same number of ears, noses, mouths, tongues and feet. Between every one of each is a distance of five hundred year's journey. Kujata supports on him a rock of ruby, which atop stands an angel who supports the seven earths. Modern fantasy fiction derived from the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game reimagines Bahamut as a heroic dragon. category:Servers